Never Listen
by josie8910
Summary: I don't want to give away anything, so just read. P
1. Prologue part 1

A/N- ok, so this is my new story. I just couldn't wait to post it. Thanks for commenting SwiftStar1. I had too many ideas in my head to just finish the other one first. I will continue that one, but I will add this one too. I thought of this with my friend a while ago and never really wrote it down. Now, I am finally posting it! I hope you guys like it, and please review. =}D

(Characters)

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Silverstar (Friendly tom with silvery-grey fur and blue eyes.)

Deputy: Snowbreeze (kind-hearted she cat with snowy fur and light green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Rainwhisker (impatient tom with hazel fur and blue eyes)

_Warriors:_

Sunpelt (tom with golden fur and brown eyes)

Mousetail (she cat with brown fur and green eyes)

Willowheart (she cat with grey fur and blue eyes)

Lightningfur (tabby tom with blue eyes)

Flashpelt ( tom with orange fur and brown eyes)

Shineheart (tabby she cat with golden eyes)

Pineshadow (tom with black fur and green eyes)

_Apprentices:_

Lillypaw (she cat with grey-blue fur and green eyes)

Bristlepaw (brown tom with grey eyes)

Gentlepaw (she cat with white fur and brown eyes)

Joypaw (she cat with golden fur and brown eyes)

_Elders:_

Littlepool (she cat with grey fur and bright blue eyes)

Thrushfur (tom with light brown-tan fur and dark brown eyes)

Nightfall (tom with black fur and blue eyes)

_Queens: _

Brightflower (she cat with white fur and brown spots and green eyes; mother of Whitekit and Hazelkit)

Robinsong (she cat with dark orange-red fur and brown eyes)

Prologue:

Everyone in sight is running past me, as I am going unnoticed by them all. I try to call out for help, but all that comes out is a croak. They were all either too busy to notice, or too selfish enough to care. They are coming soon, and I can't hold on much longer. I watch for a long time, just looking at the water rise tail length by tail length. It is getting too close; I have to get out of here. I try standing, one shaky paw at a time. But all I manage to do is fall back down.

Even just that little effort exhausts me to helplessness. I lay there, fighting unconsciousness, trying to stay awake. Everyone was gone, and I was the last one, left there to die. 'Starclan, why is this happening? Am I destined to die, right here and now? Please give me a sign, and I will be so grateful.' I feel something cold strike me in the paw like a thorn, looking down to see that the water has already risen to the point of no escape.

I lay there, wishing for the sun to come out and warm my now freezing fur. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I think to myself, as my eyes start to droop with tiredness. Then, something steels my attention. I hear something faintly, through my clogged ears. I can just see a blur coming quickly towards me as I slip into oblivion.

"Bightflower…..Brightflower, can you hear me?" I hear voices all around me, hushed and urgent. However, I can't distinguish who the voices belong to, no matter how hard I try. I was starting to get very irritated, I just want to go back to sleep. But it is impossible with all these cats around. And then I hear a voice, above all the others. "Brightflower! You need to wake up! I can't lose you like this."

It is clear and understandable so that I knew what it was saying. The voice is hurried and begging, I feel so bad that I don't know who it is. I try to open my eyes, but all I can see is darkness. And then it strikes me. How could I have not known? It is Pineshadow, my mate, the only cat I want to see right now. I try again to open my eyes, now having a reason to put more force into it. Slowly, I start to see blurs of fur. I can't quite make out who each of them are yet, but I know exactly whose glistening black pelt is right in front of me.

Oh how glad I am to see him. I thought that I would never see him again, until he came to join me in Starclan. My vision starts to clear all in an instant, washing over me like the flood that almost took my life. His face is the first thing I look at, clear as Sunhigh to me now. He is looking down at me with such a somber expression, that I want to close my eyes again, pretend like I never saw it in the first place. All in a flash, his face brightens extravagantly. "Brightflower! You are awake, I thought I would lose you forever!" he purrs so happily. I lean up and he meets me halfway, as we brush each other's cheeks.

"I thought that I would be gone too. I just thank Starclan I am still alive and with you." I meow. Then, I slowly take in my surroundings. For the first time, I realize that we aren't in the camp, far from it in fact. The clan is camped out on a grassy hill, open and vulnerable. "Where are we? This isn't Thunderclan… is…is this Windclan territory?" I ask bewildered. Pineshadow opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when Silverstar walks up from behind him. He looks down at me with a pleased expression.

"You have finally woken up. You were out for quite a while, Brightflower. We had to move the whole clan as fast as we could to get out of the flood." he pauses to look at my mate, "Pineshadow carried you the whole way, determined to get you somewhere safe. You are very lucky to have him as a mate." He says proudly. Pineshadow is Silverstar's son, and he loves him very dearly. I look over at Pineshadow, so grateful for him, and that he is my mate. "Thank you Pineshadow, you are the gre…." I start to say, but overwhelming pain strikes me.

I yelp in pain, not knowing what's going on. Alarm registers on Pineshadow's face as he screeches, "Rainwhisker! Something's wrong with Brightflower, come quickly!" Everyone is alerted instantly, frozen with fear. I squeal again, the pain growing more and more intense. Rainwhisker rushes over to where I lay, trying to comfort me and examine me at the same time. He glances over at Pineshadow, a worried expression glued to his face. Something has gone wrong…

A/N- Please review if you liked it!


	2. Prologue part 2

A/N- Hey, so this is my first real chapter. I hope everyone liked the epilogue, and thanks for the reviews! And yes SilvaWolf121, the friend was you…lol. And to answer everyone's question, she IS a queen. That's sorta why I put the character list in there as well…haha. So read, hopefully like it, and review! (P.S: in the last chapter, I said "Rainwhis**k**er". Well, it is supposed to be Rainwhis**p**er, with a **p**. so just ignore those typos and remember this.) =}D

(Pineshadow's P.O.V)

My mind is filled with a swampy haze, never clearing of its foggy thoughts. Thoughts of death and sorrow, of life and happiness. I won't let it happen, I won't let her die. I pick up the pace and run faster than I ever have in my life. The only thing I am concentrated on is getting to the camp and finding help.

I am in a group of three cats, including myself. We figured that it would be faster with a small group, but necessary to have backup incase they weren't so friendly. To my right is Flashpelt, the fastest male in the clan next to me. He looks sideways in my direction, and brushes my pelt for comfort. He is my best friend, and I am glad to have him in this with me. To my left is Willowheart, my sister. We both got our father's gift of speed. We are probably the fastest patrol there is in the forest, tail and tail with Windclan.

Looking up, I see the Windclan camp directly in front of us by a few tail lengths. 'Please lighten their hearts so that they will help her. She is my everything.' I silently pray to Starclan. Hopefully they will show mercy on me. We slow as we near the camp, not wanting them to think our small group is trying to invade it.

The camp is nothing like Thunderclan's, the entrance just a bush with an empty center so you could walk through. No thorn bush for enemies. The dens are wide open, just nests that are hollowed out ground with soft looking grass on top. We pad in a little hesitantly, but we hold our heads high to show that we are not afraid. I hear gasps and hisses all around me, "What are they doing here?" "What do they want?" Is all any cat could say. But I just look forward, determined to talk to Breezestar and no one else. He is sitting by a pretty black and white she cat, eating a rabbit. As he sees us, he jumps in surprise.

"Why has Thunderclan come inside my camp?" he asks cautiously. I dip my head in respect for the old leader, not wanting to upset him by blunt introduction. "Breezestar, I have come to ask help from your clan…" I started to say, but was interrupted by scoffs from a cat in the crowd. "The great Thunderclan is asking for help? I always knew they were weak. How pitiful." An older warrior steps out, ears twitching with agitating amusement. Who does he think he is?

I turn back to Breezestar with a questioning look, asking for permission to speak again. He nods his approval, looking frustrated with his clanmate. I always liked Breezestar; he likes things to be fair. "My mate, Brightflower, is having kits, but we lost all our herbs to the flood. Something has gone wrong, and Thunderclan is asking for your help." I say to him with an even yet almost pleading tone. He gazes at me with sympathetic eyes. "If it is to help a queen and her kits, we will help." He meows. I almost purr with happiness, but catch myself.

"Thank you Breezestar. We will have to hurry; she is not doing well, and getting worse. Could you ask Hazelleaf to gather some herbs and meet us outside the camp?" I ask gratefully. He nods and rushes away. I look at my companions with a relieved expression on my face, not able to hide my joy. We trot out of camp, trying to keep our heads high. I feel something soft touching my shoulder, and look over to see Willowheart lightly laying her tail on it.

"She is going to be okay, Pineshadow, her and the kits. Everything will be fine." She reassures me. I nod as Hazelleaf pads outside the camp to meat us, a bundle of herbs stuffed in her mouth. I nod my appreciation to her, and she looks back at me sympathetically. "Shle wuh goh?" she mumbles. I looked at her confused, asking her to repeat that. She lays down the herbs carefully and says "Shall we go?" I gaze at her, now amused, I need something to take my mind off of Brightflower, "Of course, let's head off." I meow. I start to walk off, not too fast so Hazelleaf can pick up her herbs and follow. When I know she is caught up, I speed to a full on sprint, just hoping Hazelleaf can keep up, because I know what will happen if I don't get there soon.

We arrive at the makeshift camp in no time at all. 'Thank Starclan'. Every cat in view is pacing worriedly. I can see the terror so clearly in their eyes, and I know mine show the same. I run over to my father, who is also pacing, and skid to a halt. "Silverstar, I found help." I say, pointing with my tail over to Hazelleaf, "She has offered to share some of her clan's herbs to help with Brightflower." I meow all in a rush. He nods and pads over to her. "Hello Hazelleaf, we are so grateful for you to come here. Thunderclan is now in your debt." He bows his head to the medicine cat, and she bows in respect to him.

He walks with her, leading her to the bush Brightflower lies behind, and I follow. As we draw nearer to the bush, I start to hear whimpers of pain. Each cry strikes me in the heart like a thorn, making me wonder if she will make it. I run behind the bush, but stop with fear, as I stand like a stone. I gaze, frozen with fear, at the shivering bundle of fur that once was my mate. I crumble to the ground at her side, crying out with grief. 'How could this happen? What have I done to deserve this? What has _she_ done to deserve this?' Hazelleaf is now at our side, looking down with sorrow in her dark brown eyes.

Padding around us, she examines Brightflower's shaky white and brown body. "Do you have a thought about what has happened, Rainwhisper?" she asks, not looking up. He looks up with worry in his eyes. "She is having kits, but other than that, I have nothing to lead me to any idea. That's mostly why I asked for your presence, Hazelleaf." He says grumpily, but I see in his eyes that he isn't mad, but worried. She nods as though his tone doesn't mean anything to her. Leaning down, she sniffs Brightflower's body.

"Pineshadow, I am going to need you to leave…" I try to interject, but she continues, "I know you're her mate, but that doesn't mean you have to be here the whole time." She says. I grunt my disapproval and storm out from behind the bush. Looking around, I spot Flashpelt and dart over to him. "Flashpelt, she won't let me stay with Brightflower! I need to know that she is ok." I say to him, completely distressed. He looks at me surprised, "What do you mean she won't let you stay? You are her mate after all." He says confused, but then just shrugs.

"What am I going to do?" I ask. He sits there, just thinking, until he looks up with mischief in his eyes. "I know what we can do! Let's go hunt…" he says excitedly. I look at him bewildered. "But we can't! Most of the Thunderclan territory is flooded, and we can't hunt on Windclan territory. Especially since they are helping us with Brightflower!" I whisper to him scolding. Looking fake innocent, he says, "I am only going to get a little bite…of rabbit. You know I am fast enough to catch one." I look at him mockingly, "And you know I am fast enough to catch you. Don't do it Flashpelt, I am warning you. Besides, how can you be thinking of fresh kill at a time like this!" I meow harshly.

I stalk away from him, just wanting to be alone in my somber mood. If he hunts, I won't talk to him for a moon. I pace back and forth in front of, what I have now named, the "Miracle Bush" because I am hoping for one. 'What will I do if she doesn't make it?' I think to myself. 'No, I can't think like that. I must think of only the positive. She will make it…she will make it…they all will make it.'

It seems like moons until Hazelleaf steps out from behind the bush. "Hazelleaf! Is she alright? What about the kits? Are they alright too?" I ask in a span of about two seconds. She holds up her tail to silence me, and continues, "Why don't you come back and look?" she says neutrally. I can't tell if it's good or bad, but I am anxious to find out. I streak behind the bush over to where Brightflower lay in the grass. She lies there, breathing rapidly, not moving a muscle. "Brightflower? Are you alright?" I ask slowly and quietly. I do not want to frighten her; she just looks so fragile.

She stirs a little, and that's when I notice two little pelts snuggled close to her belly. They move closer to her as she looks up at me, her eyes blurry. "Pineshadow? I am so glad you are here. Would you like to meet your kits?" she whispers softly. I gaze at her, eyes wide and jaw hanging. "This is Whitekit, he's a tom…" She says while motioning with her tail to a snow-white kit with its eyes closed. It is the most handsome kit I have ever seen. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw the she-kit. "And this is Hazelkit, named after the Medicine cat that came from another clan to help me." She meows proudly.

My ability to speak has suddenly vanished as I look down at these two kits. They made it, they all did. 'Thank you Starclan. You have my gratitude.' I think to myself happily. "They are amazing." I croak my voice still unable to connect with my head. I lean down and brush my fur withers, purring happily, until I notice something. Her pelt is unnaturally hot, it is so that it is scolding. M head shoots straight up in shock. "H-Hazelleaf! Why is she burning up? She is burning up!" I shout. She looks at me somberly, "Pineshadow, she is sick. I don't think she is going to make it. It is incredible that I was even able to get the kits out in time." She meows gloomily.

I look at her with hatred in my eyes, shaking my head in denial. "She is supposed to be ok, why didn't you make her ok?" I yell. I don't know how I feel right now; sad, angry, happy that my kits are ok, confused? All these emotions combined. Brightflower touches my shoulder with her tail, pleading with me to look at her. "Pineshadow, it's going to be alright. It isn't going to be so bad to join Starclan…as long as my kits are taken care of. Can you do that for me, Pineshadow? Can you take care of my kits for me?" she asks me hopefully.

I gaze at her wistfully, knowing I would give in. "Yes, I will take care of _our_ kits. If they are the only thing I will have left of you, then of course I will raise them. Why wouldn't I?" I mumble the last part. She looks at me lovingly, but I can also see a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Because I know you too well, Pineshadow. You tend to run away from things that remind you of your problems. Just promise me that you will, Pineshadow, promise me…" her voice is getting weaker, like she is exhausted from talking alone.

My voice is getting more and more grief stricken. "I promise. I promise I won't run away. Not anymore." I only manage a whisper, but I know she hears me. She strokes my cheek with her tail, and I hold in a mournful cry. "I love you Pineshadow, remember your promise." She tells me as her tail slowly drops to the ground with lifelessness. Choking back a sob, I lay down, facing her, encasing the kits between us. "I will remember my promise, Brightflower. I will." I vow, and I will never break it for as long as I am alive.

Hazelleaf takes one more glance at us as she pads out from behind the bush with long, sorrowful steps. She is going to inform the clan that Brightflower is dead, and that her work here is finished. I will only get a few more moments with her, so I better spend them the best that I can. "Whitekit, Hazelkit, I promise to love you both equally and to take care of you with every ounce of my being. I promise. "I whisper to them, as if trying not to wake Brightflower from her peaceful sleep.

We burry her when the water goes down, in her favorite spot to lie in the sun. It is by a giant willow, her favorite hunting spot for the most squirrels. I know that this is where she would want to be. Right where she was the most happy.

A/N- ok so this chapter was a bit of a downer, but it will get better and happier! I promise! Ok, so I hope you liked it, and please review!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was busy with school, but now I am on break! So this is my first real chapter of this story, and I hope you like it. =}D mustache smiley!

Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, sadly, but I do own my story plot and characters.

I look down at the half eaten vole lying limp in front of me as my stomach rumbles. But I don't feel like eating right now, no matter how hungry I am. It's been six moons since Brightflower died, but I still feel the sting just as strong. Looking over, I see Robinsong watching her kits play in the clearing. Hazelkit is among them. Even though Robinsong is not her mother, she treats Hazelkit like she is her own. Although, Robinsong and I never told them that she isn't the mother, thinking it is for the best.

_At least Hazelkit seems to enjoy playing with the other kits,_ I think to myself as I glance at Whitekit. He is sitting on the outer rim of the clearing watching the other kits in disgust. Whitekit never seems to get along with any of the cats, always walking away from acting like a kit. I know that he is anxious to become an apprentice, and I don't blame him. When I walk over to stand in front of him, he doesn't even glance up.

"Whitekit, why aren't you playing with the other kits?" I ask him, completely exasperated by having to motivate him all the time. He doesn't move or speak for a while until he turns to face me. "I am almost an apprentice, Pineshadow, and I don't want to play with kits anymore." He meowed, his voice cold and final. Sighing, I walked over to Robinsong. "I am going out to hunt" I say, even though the fresh kill pile is full. She gazes at my face with a sympathetic and understanding expression.

"Ok, I will watch over the kits until you come back." With that, I turn and head to the forest, the only place I feel free. Walking first, I break past the camp wall, then start to run when there are no cats in sight. The sun is just right on my back as I run faster to the place where I am comforted. I close my eyes, just feeling the wind through my fur, for only a second until I reach it. The very ground where I buried Brightflower.

I come here everyday, to remember and talk to her. I know she can hear me in Starclan. Closing my eyes, I lye down next to where would be, and slow my breathing until I am asleep.

My eyes flash open in surprise when I wake up the next day. The first thing to flash in my mind is, _fox._ I lye there, not moving a muscle, not knowing what to do except be still. I can tell that it is close because of the nauseating wave of stench that is now choking me. I lay there for what seems like forever until I'm itching to go back to camp. Not moving the rest of my body, I turn my head so slowly that it hurt. The fox is no where in sight, but I still don't move. Trying to attack a fox alone is just mouse-brained.

Painstakingly slow, I begin to rise off the ground, still not sure where the fox was. As soon as I am off the ground, I bound through the forest until I am bursting into the camp. Every cat in the clearing has their eyes on me in an instant. I don't pay much attention to them as I walk straight up to Silverstar. "Pineshadow? What's wrong?" he asks with concern. I don't skip a beat when I reply.

"I smelled a fox in the forest today, so strong that it made my nose itch. It might even be more than one. We need to set up patrols to get them off of our territory." My words are fast, but he understands. "Thanks you, Pineshadow, for the information." He replies and motions Snowbreeze from the other side of the clearing to join us. "Snowbreeze, I need you to inform everyone, when you set up patrols, to watch for any foxes." He tells her with an even tone, not wanting to frighten her.

Snowbreeze doesn't get scared often, always being confident and orderly. Her only exception of sympathy is kits, something she would never harm in her life. But I see a shadow of fear in her eyes as Silverstar mentions the fox. But she holds her confidence and nods. As she stalks away, I turn to Silverstar confused. "Aren't we going to tell the whole clan about the fox?" He shakes his head, "I don't want to worry them if there is no reason to." His tone is simple and to the point, so I don't argue.

Walking away, I see Whitekit by the fresh kill pile. I stalk over to look him straight in the face. "Whitekit, I am ordering you to play with the other kits. Get in trouble for all I care. Just have some fun." I meow. He looks at me like I am crazy, "Why, I don't want to play with them, they don't like to fight with claws unsheathed." It is my turn to look bewildered. "What do you mean fight with claws _unsheathed_? Do you fight like that Whitekit?" I demand of him as he gazes at me with no emotion.

"Why should you care Pineshadow? You've never been much of a father. Why the sudden interest?" I watch him as he says this, my pelt burning with anger. "Why should I care! It's against the warrior code Whitekit!" I start to shout, but lower my voice when I see cats start to look over. "I'm not a warrior yet, so I don't have to follow the code." My jaw dropped in astonishment, what is he talking about? Where did he get this idea from? Then all I could feel was fury as I reply. "Well you're going to be one, so start acting like one."

His face still has no emotion as he meows, "That's the point, I'm trying to act like a Warrior. I don't want to play with all these kits." All I can do at this point is give up, "Then just go to the nursery, Whitekit. Now! And I don't want to hear anymore about you fighting with claws unsheathed." I say as I am stalking away. I can't let him become like this. Somehow, he is going to become the best Warrior a clan can have, and I will be the one to turn him around.

A/N- Ok. I hope you liked it, and please R&R if you liked it.


End file.
